Oh Mad Ghost
by Kittyheow
Summary: Jungkook pemuda yang bisa melihat hantu, dan tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan hantu manis bernama Kim Taehyung. Namun ada sesuatu di balik kematian Kim Taehyung dan Jungkook bertugas mecari tahu. / KOOKV/ Yoonmin/ Namjin/ Hoseok BTS.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Mad Ghost**

By: Kittyheow

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

All member BTS

Genre: Yaoi, BL(BoyxBoy), Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Rated: T+

 **.**

 **.**

 _Warning! Yaoi, BL, Boyxboy, Author masih belajar, Typo berserak, EYD eww, gaje. No Judge! Gak suka silahkan pergi, gak nerima bash! Keritik dan saran Ok! Yes, Yes Yes.. Seme! Jungkook, Uke! Taehyung. Kookv, Yoonmin, Namjin, Hoseok_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Awan gelap kini menyelimuti kota seoul, hujan turun begitu deras malam ini dan sampai sekarang belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Jeon Jungkook pemuda yang kini sedang berteduh di salah satu tokoh di pinggir jalan. Wajah tampannya tampak tertekuk, kesal. Kemeja biru yang dipakainya kini mulai basah dan sialnya ia tidak membawa payung ataupun mantel, padahal ia tau kini seoul dalam cuaca buruk dimana hujan akan turun tanpa terduga.

"Haish! Kenapa belum berhenti" Jungkook menggerutu kesal. Sejak sepulang kuliah ia sudah terjebak hujan, dan yang membuatnya semangkin kesal adalah, kenapa Bus yang biasa ia naiki belum juga muncul, membuatnya semangkin kesal.

Sedikit, Jungkook mulai merasakan hal menyebalkan itu lagi, dan lagi. Sebenarnya ia sangat membenci situasi seperti ini, dan kenapa mahluk itu harus muncul disaat seperti ini.

Kedua bola mata Jungkook berputar malas saat merasakan angin dingin yang bertiup kencang di lehernya, membuatnya merinding. "Pergilah! Aku sedang malas berurusan dengan mahluk jelek seperti kalian"

Jungkook dapat melihat sesosok mahluk aneh yang berjongkok di sampingnya tersenyum. Berambut panjang, baju putih yang sangat kotor dengan lumuran darah, wajahnya tampak sedikit hancur, dan satu lagi mahluk ini sedikit bau membuat Jungkook mual.

"Yak! Jangan tersenyum padaku" Bentak Jungkook pada mahluk yang biasa orang-orang bilang Hantu, makhluk halus, setan atau apapun itu pokoknya Jungkook tidak perduli.

Hantu wanita itu terus saja tersenyum kearahnya, wanita itu masih setia berjongkok disampingnya, tangan dengan lumuran darah itu tampak mulai menyentuh kaki Jungkook, tidak jadi karna Jungkook segera pergi dan meninggalkan mahluk dengan wajah hancur itu.

"Haish! Menyebalkan sekali!" Tidak ada pilihan lain, Jungkook terpaksa menerobos derasnya guyuran hujan. Ia lebih muak jika harus menunggu hujan dengan di temani makhuk-mahluk aneh seperti itu.

Apa kalian percaya Hantu? Setan? Atau apapun itu pokonya sejenis dengannya? Awalnya Jungkook tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu, baginya dulu mahluk seperti itu hanya ada di dalam film-film horor yang sering ia tonton. Namun entah apa yang terjadi, saat umurnya Sepuluh tahun ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kedua matanya.

Saat itu secara tiba-tiba ia dapat melihat mahluk-mahluk aneh dan menyeramkan yang belum perna ia lihat, lebih menyeramkan dari hantu di film horor. Takut tentu saja, bagaimana tidak takut, secara tiba-tiba kau melihat mahluk menyeramkan seperti itu, waktu itu Jungkook sempat pingsan dan sakit saat pertama kali menyadari ternyata ia memiliki sesuatu kelebihan yaitu bisa melihat makhluk halus dimana manusia bisa tidak bisa melihatnya.

Jungkook sudah berusaha mengobati kedua matanya namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Dan ternyata kemampuannya melihat hantu sudah turun temurun dari keluarga ayahnya. Sudah tiga generasi di dalam keluarga ayahnya yang tidak memiliki kemanpuan istimewa itu, tapi kini kempuan itu harus jatuh kepadanya, generasi keempat dalam keluar ayahnya dan itu adalah dirinya.

Lama kelamaan Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan mahluk-mahluk aneh disekitarnya, bahkan ia sangat muak melihatnya, tidak jarang dari mereka selalu menggagunya, dan itu yang membuatnya kesal. –ya benar-benar kesal.

Setiap kali bertemu dengan mahluk aneh itu Jungkook berusaha sebisah mungkin pura-pura tidak melihat apapun, tentu saja ia melakukannya karna tidak ingin dibilang aneh oleh orang-orang. Bayangkan saja jika ia bertemu dengan mahluk kasat mata itu dan ia berbica dengannya, apa yang akan dilihat orang-orang, bisa-bisa ia di anggap gila karna berbica sendiri. 'ganteng-ganteng kok gila'

Jungkook hampir sampai di apartennya, ia dapat melihat di belakangnya ada mahluk aneh yang sejak tadi terus mengikutinya.

Setidaknya saat masuk kedalam apartemennya Jungkook dapat bernapas legah, mahluk-maluk aneh itu tidak akan bisa masuk kedalam apartemennya karan banyak jimat dan mantra-matra yang membuat hantu itu tidak bisa masuk.

Semua ini membuatnya lelah, waktu kecil ia ingin sekali bisa melihat hantu. Tapi sekarang, setelah ia bisa melihat hantu Jungkook mera menyesal karna dulu perna mengatakan hal seperti itu. Cukup! Hari ini ia sangat lelah, ia ingin istirahat.

* * *

.

.

"Hyung, jimat yang kau berikan tidak ampuh!" Jungkook baru saja datang, namun ia sudah mengomel saat sampai di kantin universitasnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi nenek ku bilang itu sangat ampuh, apa mungkin aku salah mengucapkan mantranya?" Hoseok tampak berpikir dan Jungkook menatap malas lelaki yang duduk di depannya.

Salah satu teman Jungkook yang sama dengannya adalah Hoseok, pemuda itu juga bisa melihat hantu. Tapi pemuda itu sedikit berbeda dari Jungkook, Hosek memiliki kegilaan menangkap hantu atau membuat jimat-jimat dan mantara penghusir hantu. Hoseok juga gemar menangkap hantu katanya sih sekedar mengkoleksi.

"Semalam aku masih terus di ikuti mahluk jelek itu" Ucap Jungkook dengan meminum Jus yang tadi sempat ia beli.

"Pasti ada kesalahan. Tidak mungkin jimat itu tidak ampuh" Hoseok masih sajah berpikir dengan wajah seriusnya, yang sebenarnya kelihatan sangat aneh.

"Nah, aku kembalikan! Dan kembalikan juga uangku, jangan coba-coba menipu dengan menjual barang seperti ini padaku, hyung!" Jungkook melepaskan gelang yang ada di tangan kanannya lalu memberikan pada Hoseok.

"Eh, tidak bisa. Barang yang sudah di beli tidak bisa di kembalikan!"

"Ini penipuan namanya hyung! Kau harus tanggung jawab pokoknya, kembalikan uangku!

"Tidak bisa!"

"Aku merasa tertipu, lain kali aku tidak akan membili jimat darimu hyung. Dasar penipu!" Omel Jungkook dengan menatap Hoseok tajam.

"Hai, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Apa soal hantu lagi?" Dua orang baru saja datang menghampiri Jungkook dan Hoseok.

"Biasa, bisnis" Jawab Hoseok dengan menatap Namjoon dan Jin yang kini duduk di sampingnya. _(Ingat disini Jin manusia, bukan Jin tomang atau Jin apapun, namanya Kim Seok Jin. Ingat Jin manusia!)_

"Ah, aku muak mendengarnya" Eluh Jin bosan dengan menatap Namjoon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kau bosan hyung? Bagimana kalau kita pergi dari sini saja?" Namjoon melirik kedua temannya Jungkook dan Hoseok. Kini Namjoon memeluk bahu Jin dan membawa pemuda itu pergi.

"Yak! Dasar sialan" Bentak Jungkook saat kedua pasangan itu meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"Dasar, pergi kalian! Kalau mau pacaran jangan disini! Kalian kira kami akan iri, huh! Tidak!" Tambah Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu hyung? Kau berkata seolah-olah kau iri melihat mereka, dasar jones!" Ledek Jungkook yang langsung di sambut dengan pukulan Hoseok.

"Yak bocah! Aku tidak jones, macam kau tidak saja!"

"Terserah! Pokoknya kembalikan uangku!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Sialan kau hyung!"

"Yak, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hoseok saat Jungkook beranjak pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Aku mau pulang, kelasku hari ini sudah selesai"

"Jungkook, tunggu" Jungkook yang baru saja melangkah terpaksa harus berhenti karna lagi-lagi Hoseok memanggilnya.

"Apa lagi hyung?" Geram Jungkook.

"Kau melihat Yoongi?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Jungkook singgat dan segera pergi sebelum Hoseok memanggilnya lagi. Dan kini tinggal lah Hoseok sendirian.

"Dasar teman-teman sialan, bagaimana bisa mereka meninggalkan aku sendirian seperti ini, huh! Lebih baik aku berburu hantu sajah"

* * *

.

.

Jungkook setidaknya bersyukur karna malam ini hujan tidak turun. Dengan begitu ia bisa menikmati kota seoul dengan berjalan kaki.

Halte Bus tampak sepi, kini hanya ada ia seorang diri. Sebenarnya ia tidak sendiri sih, bisa dilihat mahluk aneh itu duduk di samping Jungkook. Mahluk ini bahkan terlihat lebih hancur dari mahluk yang kemarin ia temui. Huh, Jungkook hanya perlu mengabaikannya dan jangan berbicara kecuali mahluk itu mengganggunya.

"Hihihi.. hei" Jungkook mencoba diam saat mahluk itu mulai menarik-narik kemejanya.

"Menyingkirlah, dasar sialan!" Walaupun mengomel namun kedua mata Jungkook terus menatap depan, dan berharap Bus segera datang.

Jungkook sangat terkejut, kini kedua matanya melihat seseorang di ujung jalan sana tampak melamun, sedangkan dari arah jauh ada sebuah mobil mengarah padanya. Jungkook ingin berteriak memperingati pemuda itu agar menyingkir karna ia bisa tertabrak jika tidak menyingkir.

"Hei, menyingkir dari situ!"

Jungkook dapat melihat pemuda itu melihat kearahnya, tapi pemuda itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sedangkan mobil semangkin dekat. Tidak ada pilihan lain, kini Jungkook berlarih kearah pemuda itu sebelum ...

Mobil menabraknya...

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau baik-baik saja, Ha?" Untung belum terlambat, Jungkook dapat menyematkan pemuda itu sebelum mobil itu menabraknya. Kini didepannya Jungkook dapat melihat pemuda manis dengan kemejah putih dan rambut berwarna merah terang.

"Kau terluka?"

"Yak! Kenapa kau diam saja, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hei, aku bicara padamu! Jawab aku!" Jungkook sedikit kesal melihat pemuda di depannya hanya diam dengan wajah polosnya, lebih tepatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Ka-kau? Bisa melihatku?" Pemuda itu akhirnya mulai berbicara walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat bodoh.

"Apa maksutmu?" Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksut pemuda di depannya ini, tentu saja ia bisa melihatnya, apa maksutnya.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku tuan" Pemuda itu tersenyum manis, membuat Jungkook berdecak kagum, walaupun wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat tapi tetap saja masih terlihat manis.

"Kau bisa panggil aku Jungkook, dan lain kali kau hati-hati, kau hampir saja mati tertabrak mobil tadi?"

"Mati?"

"Iya, mati. Kau hampir saja tertabrak mobil, apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Iya. Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Taehyung, kau bisa panggil aku Taehyung"

Jungkook melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya yang kini menatapnya dengan aneh, banyak dari mereka saling berbisik sambil menatapnya. "Ada apa dengan mereka" Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar bisikan Jungkook yang masih bisa di dengarnya.

"Jungkook, apa yang kau lakuakan disini sendirian? Kau tidak pulang?" Sebuah mobil terpakir di sampingnya dan tampak seseorang di dalam sana berbicara padanya. –ya itu Namjoon dan Jin hyung.

"Aku baru mau pulang, dan apa maksutmu aku sendiri, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook heran.

"Memangnya kau bersama seseorang? Kau menunggu seseorang?" Namjoon dan Jin tampak melihat kesekeliling Jungkook.

"Apa maksutmu hyung, aku bersa dia, Taehyung" Jungkook menunjuk kearah Taehyung yang berdiri di sampingnya, Jungkook dan Taehyung saling berpandang dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manis Taehyung.

Namjoon dan Jin membulatkan kedua matanya, kedua pemuda itu saling berpandang dengan wajah ketakutan. "Jung-Jungkook ka-kau? Apa kau yakin kau bersama seseorang? Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihatnya"

"Apa maksutmu Hyung?" Jungkook masih tidak mengerti.

"Siapa yang kau maksut, Taehyung? Saat ini aku melihatmu sendirian, aku tidak melihat siapapun di dekatmu, Jungkook aku serius!"

Seketika Jungkook terdiam, entah kenapa hembusan angin begitu kencang membuat tubuhnya mulai merinding.

"Jungkook ka-kami pergi dulu, sampai jumpa" Secepat kilat Namjoon menacap gas mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook bersama pemuda bernama Taehyung yang bahkan Namjoon dan Jin tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

Dengan rasa takut Jungkook melirik kearah Taehyung yang berdiri di sampingnya..

Perlahan... dan...

"Yakk!" Jungkook terjungkal, terkejut, saat secara tiba-tiba Taehyung mencul di hadapannya dengan senyum kotaknya.

"Ka-kau! Si-siapa sebenarnya kau?"

"Aku Kim Taehyung, senang bertemu denganmu Jungkook, wah aku terkejut sekali saat kau bisa melihatku? Aku tidak seseram yang lain, kan" Taehyung melangbaikan tangannya dengan senyum manis yang terukir di wajah pucatnya.

"Ka-kau, Hantu?" Tanya Jungkook memastikan.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook terkejut saat pemuda itu secepat kilat berjongkok di sampingnya dan berbisik di telinganya "Bukankah sudah jelas? Sepertinya kau sangat menarik, bisa bantu aku?"

Dan detik itu juga Jungkook pingsan...

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

 _A/N: Hai ketemu lagi dengan kitty di fanfic baru.._  
 _sebenernya aku mau buat fanfic full NC, tapi berhubung mau bulan puasa jadi aku ganti sama ini aja deh, /takut dosa hehehe/ ya walaupun nanti di fanfic ini ada sedikit bau-bau mesum sedikit.._

 _Buat yang penasaran sama lanjutannya, dan masih mau ini fanfic di lanjut, tolong tinggalkan jejak dalam bentuk apapun, biar saya bisa tau bakalan lajut atau gak.._

 _Ok, sampai jumpa.. :_ *


	2. Chapter 2

**"Oh Mad Ghost"**

Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung (KOOKV)

[Chapter. 2]

.  
.

* * *

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan tampak masih setia dalam mimipi indahnya. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Sinar matahari mulai masuk dari sela-sela jendela apartemennya, pemandangan yang indah saat sinar matahari mulai menyapu wajah tampan itu, terlihat begitu bersinar.

Kedua mata indah Jungkook secara tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, tanpa aba-aba dan mengejutkan. Jungkook seperti mengalami mimpi buruk yang memaksa kedua matanya terbuka, entah apa yang terjadi membuat keringat kini membanjiri dahi dan wajah Jungkook, nafasnya juga tersegal-segal seolah baru saja berlari meraton.

"Astaga, untung hanya mimpi" Jungkook bernafas lega seraya mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"Apa yang kau maksut mimipi, Jungkookie?"

Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya, kini ia dapat melihat seorang lelaki berbaring di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan yang memeluknya.

"Yaakkk!" Jungkook terkejut setengah mati dan secepat kilat melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi Jungkookie" Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah manis pemuda berambut merah yang masih ada di tempat tidur Jungkook.

"Ka-kau! Kim Ta-taehyung?" Jungkook benar-benar tidak percanya dengan apa yang kini dilihatnya, lelaki itu bukankah yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Eh? Mimipi? Sepertinya Jungkook harus memikirkannya lagi, baru saja ia bermimpi atau tidak.

Jungkook berusaha keras mengingat apa yang terjadi saat ini. Seingatnya kemarin malam ia pingsan di pinggir jalan, lalu? Kenapa sekarang ia bisa berada di apartemennya..

Dan Taehyung. Satu fakta yang membuat Jungkook merinding, lelaki berambut merah itu adalah hantu yang kemarin malam ia temui, dia juga yang telah membuatnya pingsa.

Jadi...

Ini bukan mimpi?

Mengingatnya membuat tubuh jungkook terasa lemas, tanpa terasa kini ia sudah terduduk di lantai dengan kedua tangannya yang menjambak rambutnya.

"Tidak.. ini tidak mungkin" Jungkook terus menjambak rambutnya, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya ini terjadi pada dirinya. Dan yang mengejutkan sekarang, Jungkook baru sadar kini ia tidak memakai baju, hanya celana panjang yang membungkus kedua kakinya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Jungkook meraba-raba dadanya, dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penjelasan, ia teringat saat bangun tidur tadi Taehyung berada di sampingnya dan memeluknya.

Taehyung hanya memberikan senyum kotaknya, dan turun dari tempat tidur mendekati Jungkook.

"Jangan mendekat!" Bentak Jungkook saat melihat Taehyung mendekatinya, kedua kakinya melangkah mundur menjauhi pemuda berambut merah itu. Namun sial, Taehyung malah semangkin mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun" Jawab Taehyung polos.

Jungkook kembali melebarkan kedua matanya saat Taehyung menyentuh bahunya. "Ka-kau? Bisa menyentuh ku?" Tanya Jungkook kaget, ia tidak menyangka jika Taehyung bisa menyentuhnya. Bukankah hantu tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh manusia, tapi kenapa Taehyung bisa.

"Tentu saja"

Jungkook hampir saja kembali pingsan, namun tidak jadi karna secara tiba-tiba Taehyung memeluknya.

Secara reflek Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung menjauh. Sungguh, Jungkook sangat tidak suka jika tubuhnya ti sentuh orang lain apalagi dengan orang asing.

.

.

Jungkook sudah berpakaian rapi, saat ini ia sedikit kacau dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Kedua matanya kini menatap Taehyung yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tajam. Saat ini ia sedang mengintrogasi Taehyung di ruang tamunya.

Taehyung hanya diam dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, ia baru saja dimarahi Jungkook karna telah lancang memeluknya.

Bagaimana bisa? Itulah yang pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepala Jungkook. Kejadian kemarin malam dan tadi pagi sungguh di luar akal sehatnya.

Ini pengalaman pertama Jungkook bertemu dengan hantu seperti Taehyung, dan Jungkook tidak tau Taehyung termasuk jenis hantu semacam apa. Terlihat nyata seperti manusia, pertama melihanya saja Jungkook berpikir jika Taehyung adalah manusia biasa. Tidak menyeramkan seperti hantu yang biasa ia lihat, kulitnya juga tidak terlalu pucat, wajahnya –ya lumayan lah, manis. Tapi kenapa bisa? Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi Taehyung bisa menyentuhnya, setahunya jika hantu tidak bisa menyentuh manusia.

Jungkook hampir gila memikirkannya. Taehyung benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti hantu, tapi kenyataan nya dia tetaplah hantu.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di apartemenku?" Akhirnya Jungkook memberi pertanyaan pada Taehyung. Dan tentu itu pertanyaan yang penting, karna bagaimana bisa ia secara tiba-tiba berada di apartemennya, tidak mungkin Taehyung yang membawanya.

"Kemarin malam ada pemuda kurus berkulit putih yang mengantarkanmu pulang" Jawab Taehyung yang menundukkan kepalanya karna takut dengan tatapan Jungkook.

"Siapa?"

"Mana aku tahu!" Jawab Taehyung dengan nada sedikit tinggi, membuat Jungkook semangkin menatapnya.

"Dasar! Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" Jungkook ingat, apartemennya ini sudah di beri jimat dan mantra-mantra sehingga hantu tidak bisa masuk, tapi kenapa Taehyung bisa masuk, itu yang membuat Jungkook penasaran.

"Apa kau kira aku hantu gampangan! jimat-jimat yang ada di sini tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun denganku!"

Ok! Itu jawaban yang mengejutkan. Apa katanya? bukan hantu gampangan, lalu apa artinya saat dia tidur di samping jungkook dan juga tiba-tiba memeluknya, apa itu tidak gampangan?.

"Apa maumu sekarang?"

"Bantu aku" Ucap Taehyung penuh harap dengan wajah yang memohon.

"Aku tidak mau! Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi karna aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan mahluk seperti mu!"

"Aku mohon, bantu aku" Taehyung semangkin memohon.

"Tidak!"

"Aku mohon!"

"Lebih baik kau cari orang lain!"

"Tidak bisa, hanya kau yang bisa menolongku"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?!"

"Aku pastikan kau tidak akan tenang, karna aku akan terus mengganggu mu"

"Oh, jadi kau mengancam!"

"Iya!"

"Pergi! Lebih baik kau pergi!" Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusir Taehyung keluar.

"Tidak!" Taehyung tidak mau kalah, ia tetap akan memohon pada Jungkook, tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi. ia akan memaksanya.

"Aku benar-benar gila jika terus seperti ini!" Jungkook mengusap kasar wajahnya. Kedua kakinya melangkah keluar Apartemenya.

.

.

Jungkook terus melangkahkan kakinya, dan ia dapat melihat Taehyung yang berjalan di belakangnya terus mengikutinya kemanapun.

Percuma saja, Jungkook berusaha menghindari maluk kasat mata itu namun dia tetap saja mengikutinya.

"Pergilah! Jangan mengikuti aku!" Bentak Jungkook yang kini sudah membalikkan badannya menatap Taehyung.

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Pergi!"

"Tidak!"

 _"Ih, lihat-lihat, dia berbicara sendiri"_

 _"Apa yang dia lakukan, seperti orang gila saja, teriak-teriak tidak jelas"_

 _"Ganteng-ganteng kok gila ya, sayang sekali"_

Jungkook hanya bisa membuang nafasnya kasar saat mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Mereka saling berbisik dan menatapnya dengan aneh. Jungkook hampir lupa saat ini ia sednag berbicara dengan hantu yang tentu orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya, jadi orang-orang melihatnya seperti berbicara sendiri.

"Kau liahat! Oang-orang mengatai aku gila, dan itu karna kau!" Jungkook sengaja memelankan suaranya, tentu ia tidak ingin di bicarakan orang lagi. "Jadi, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang!"

"Tidak mau!" Bukannya pergi, Taehyung kini malah memeluk lengan Jungkook. "Aku tidak akan pergi!"

Jungkook tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, ia bukan tidak mau membantu Taehyung, tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan hantu. Yang di inginkannya hanyalah hidup tenang.

Jika seperti ini, lebih baik ia setiap hari bertemu dan di ganggu dengan hantu jelek yang biasa di temuinya. Sudah pasti Jungkook bisa mengatasi hantu-hantu itu dengan jimat dan mantra-mantra. Tapi Taehyung? Jungkook tidak tau haus bagaiman menghadapinya.

Secepatnya Jungkook akan mencari caranya, sebelum ia benar-benar di anggap gila –tidak, lebih parahnya benar-benar gila.

Tidak ada yang bisa Jungkook lakukan lagi, Taehyung terus saja memeluk lengannya. Percuma saja ia memarahi dan menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung karna itu sia-sia saja.

Kini Jungkook berjalan dengan Taehyung yang memeluk lengannya. Tentu orang-orang tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi Jungkook merasa risih, belum lagi melihat wajah Taehyung yang terus melemparkan senyum anehnya.

.

.

"Diam disini dan jangan ikut masuk!" Jungkook melepaskan tangan Taenyung dari lengannya.

"Tapi"

"Jangan masuk!" Ucap Jungkook yang terlihat lebih mengancam.

Saat ini Jungkook berada di depan Apartemen Hoseok. Ia sengaja menemui Hoseok karna hanya pemuda itu yang tau masalahnya saat ini. Hoseok lebih tau banyak jenis-jenis hantu dan Junggkook mencoba menanyakan jenis Taehyung pada temannya ini.

Taehyung hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat melihat Jungkook memasuki bilik pintu di depannya. Ia sebenarnya ingin masuk tapi tidak saat mengingat bagaimana Jungkook saat marah, sungguh menyeramkan. Tapi menurut Taehyung Jungkook semangkin tampan jika marah –ya walaupun menyeramkan.

Taehyung senyum-senyum tidak jelas saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Rasanya ia sangat beruntung kemarin malam bertemu dengan lelaki seperti Jungkook, selain bisa melihat keberadaannya, Taehyung juga sangat menyukai wajah tampan Jungkook dan tentunya tubuh atletis milik Jungkook yang sudah di raba-raba nya, tadi malam.

Masih jelas teringat di pikiran Taehyung. Malam itu saat pemuda bertubuh kurus dengan kulit putih mengantarkan Jungkook pulang, dari pemuda itu Taehyung tahu dimana Jungkook tingal.

Setelah pemuda itu pergi Taehyung sengaja tidur di samping Jungkook, saat pertemuan pertamanya Taehyung sungguh sangat menyukai wajah tampan Jungkook, membuat Taehyung ingin bersama pemuda yang bisa melihatnya itu.

Dan tanpa sadar tangan-tangan Taehyung membuaka baju yang Jungkook pakai, Taehyung sungguh menyukainya. Jungkook begitu sempurna di matanya, dan ia memutuskan untuk menemani Jungkook tidur dengan memeluknya –Taehyung memanfaatkan keadaan Jungkook yang pingsan .

"kekekekeke" Taehyung tertawa girang saat kembali membayangkannya, sampai sesuatu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh.." Seorang pemuda yang baru saja melewati Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, mungkin lelaki itu mendengar suara tertawa Taehyung, tampak dari raut wajah lelaki itu yang terlihat ketakutan.

"A-aku tidak salah dengar, kan?" Taehyung dapat melihat pemuda itu yang kini melihat situasi di sekitarnya yang tiadak ada siapapun, namun pemuda tadi merasa ada suara orang tertawa.

"A-apa ini, kenapa menjadi horor seperti ini" Lelaki itu mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa merinding, siang bolong seperti ini kenapa suasana menjadi horor.

Taehyung yang melihatnya menyeringai "Tampan juga, boleh nih" Dan Taehyung mengikuti pemuda itu yang melangkah memasuki lift.

Taehyung terus memperhatikaan pemuda yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, kebetulan sekali saat ini lift sedang sepi hanya ada dirinya dan pemuda tampan itu.

"Makan siang yang menggoda"

Pemuda tampan itu merasa semangkin merinding. "Kenapa berat sekali" Dan pemuda itu juga merasa pundaknya terasa bera, nafasnya juga terasa sedikit sesak. Tetu saja karna saat ini Taehyung sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Akksshh" Pemuda itu memekik saat telinganya seperti di tiup seseorang.

Taehyung hanya bisa tertawa senang saat berhasil mengerjai pemuda di pelukannya ini. Baru saja Taehyung akan melanjutkan aksi selanjutnya namun pintu lift sudah terbuka, membuatnya harus melepaskan pemuda itu. "Baiklah, lain kali saja"

.

.

"Aku baru mendengar kasus seperti ini, dan ini sangat aneh" Ucap Hoseok setelah mendengar cerita dari Jungkook. Hoseok juga tidak mengerti jenis hantu apa yang kini menggangu Jungkook.

"Bantu aku hyung, aku bisa gila jika terus seperti ini" Jungkook sungguh terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini, memohon seperti ini bukanlah kebiasaannya, namun ini sangat darurat.

"Tunggu" Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati rak buku, Jungkook dapat melihat Hoseok yang kini sudah membawa buku tebal yang sedikit kusam.

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Ini buku warisan nenek ku, disini kita bisa mencari semua jenis hantu"

Hoseok mulai membuka lembaran-lembaran buku kusam itu. Sampai akhirnya tangan Hoseok berhenti membuka buku itu. "Ini dia" Hoseok menujukkan sebuah tulisan yang sungguh Jongkook tidak mengerti, tulisan itu terlihat sangat kuno, membuat Jungkook tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Apa itu hyung?"

Hoseok yang melihat Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengerti akhirnya memilih menjelaskannya. "Disini sama seperti yang kau ceritakan tadi, terlihat begitu nyata seperti manusia, Yang sepeti itu tidak mati dan juga tidak hidup, jadi bisa di bilang dia bukanlah hantu, tapi disini tidak di katakan jika dia bisa menyentuh manusia"

"Bukan hantu? Apa maksutnya hyung? Lalu, jika di katakan tidak bisa menyentuh manusia kenapa dia bisa menyentu ku! Lelucon macam apa ini!"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti" Hoseok kembali membaca kelanjutan kalimat yang ada di buku "Dia tidak akan bertahan lama, ada waktu yang membatasi wujudnya, jadi bisa dibilang dia bisa menghilang sewaktu-waktu" Hoseok menjedah penjelasannya. "Tubuhnya terpisah dengan wujud aslinya, dia bisa saja hidup namun kemungkinan kecil harapannya. Dan kasus seperti ini biasanya orang itu memiliki tujuan"

"Jadi maksutmu hyung kalau sebenarnya Taehyung itu masih hidup dan yang aku lihat saat ini arwahnya?" Tanya Jungkook mencoba memastikan.

Hoseok mengangguk sebangai jawabannya "Mungkin saat ini keadaan Taehyung sedang kritis dan yang ada di dekatmu itu arwahnya. Sepertinya dia memiki tujuan atau apalah yang pastinya membuatnya tidak tenang. Dan kasus seperti ini jarang terjadi"

Jungkook hanya diam mendengar penjelasan dari Hoseok. Pantas saja Taehyung tampak berbeda dari Hantu-hantu yang biasa ia temui, ternyata itu alasannya.

.

.

Jungkook terus memikirkan perkataan Hoseok yang semangkin membuatnya bingung, ia hanya diam selama perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya. Menghiraukan Taehyung yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tak terasa malam kembali menyapa kota seoul, Jungkook merasakan hari ini cepat sekali berlalu.

Kini Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya, kedua matanya menatap kosong atap kamarnya. "Kenapa dia bisa menyentuh ku?" Batin Jungkook.

Taehyung yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa diam karna sejak tadi Jungkook tidak berbicara sedikitpun.

Sekilas Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sudut tempat tidurnya. Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki berambut merah itu selalu saja tersenyum, apa yang membuatnya terus tersenyum? Jungkook kembali teringat dengan perkataan Hoseok, membuatnya entah kenapa menjadi kasihan dengan Taehyung. Pemuda itu pasti dalam masalah Jungkook bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di dekat Taehyung, sejenak ia memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang sedikit pucat. "Taehyung, apa kau ingat sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu? Seperti apa?" Tanya Taehyung tidak mengerti.

"Seperti keberadaanmu, atau tentang siapa kau sebenarnya"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan"

Ok, seharusnya Jungkook tidak perlu menanyakannya, karna percuma saja. Taehyung hanya terlihat bodoh dengan pertanyaan darinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook melangkah menjauhinya.

"Aku mau mandi" Jawab Jungkook datar.

"Mandi ya, kesempatan bagus nih" Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti saat Jungkook sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Jungkook mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Lalu mengguyur tubuhnya dengan shower. Tampak sesekali Jungkook memijat kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing, tentu karna memikirkan Taehyung dan juga perkataan Hoseok.

Sungguh, semua ini diluar akal sehatnya. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi dan kenapa harus bertemu dengan Taehyung, kenapa?

Jungkook hanya ingin ketenangan dan hidup normal seperti kebanyakan orang, saat ini harapannya hidup tenang musnah sudah semenjak ia betemu Taehyung kemarin malam.

Taehyung begitu asik menikmani acara mandinya, sampai-samapi ia tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya. Kedua mata itu tampak berbinar menatap tubuh polos Jungkook yang tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Sampai akhirnya..

Jungkook mulai merasa dirinya di perhatikan.

Saat Jungkook membalikkan badannya, begitu terkejutnya saat melihat Taehyung berdiri di sudut kamar mandi dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu!" Jungkook terkejut setengah mati, dengan cepat Jungkook membalikkan badannya dan menutupi daerah pribadinya.

"Ups, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya" Taehyung hanya tersenyum bodoh.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Berikan tanggapan anda...

Sampai jumpa di capter selanjutnya, tapi kayaknya bakalan agak lama deh updetnya soalnya lagi sibuk :(,

semoga ntar masih ada yang nunggu ya... ^^


End file.
